


Chocolate

by wonpiri



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor GOT7 (Ensemble)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonpiri/pseuds/wonpiri
Summary: Kim Wonpil was always recognized at the second top student in his prestigious school. No, not academic wise. Wealth wise. The number one spot belonged to Park Sungjin, who was born into a family that owned many casinos. Sure a bit problematic as it was gambling, but that wasn't the issue. Kim Wonpil despised everytime his name was mentioned in the same sentence as he was always on top of everything, worked hard for everything, yet that Sungjin never showed his face and is still better off than he'll ever be. All Wonpil wanted to do was put Sungjin in his place.





	1. Tomato Soup

“Have you heard?” 

Kim Wonpil’s ears perked up at the gossip about to be spread. He recognized the voice of Jackson Wang, son of the current fashion director of the brand “Tempted”. Today was Monday, meaning it was the start of a week of new drama, and Jackson and his elite group seemed to be on top of it.

“The school’s ‘bad boy’ got his ass handed to him by his parents over the weekend. They threw him on the streets and said to only come back if he decided to take his study seriously. Oh! And this is the best part- he only lasted about an hour before he came back.”

Wonpil couldn’t help but turn at the notorious name. It’s a weird thing how everyone knows what is going on in Park Sungjin’s life. Another one of the school’s elite, Mark Tuan, joined the chat. “Who said this? Did they see him?” By now, everyone is looking- wait no staring in shock. It seems that everyone has been eavesdropping on the group. 

“No. Not this time. I overheard one of the counselors talking to Jinyoung. Apparently Sungjin is finally showing up and it’s the student body’s business that he doesn’t cause trouble-”

 

“The hell, Jackson!”

Wonpil felt his hair rise. Yeah, it’s weird that everyone seems to talk about him, but the weirdest thing is that no one but a handful of teachers. Everytime a new student shows up, people will freak out thinking that there’s a chance that it’s Sungjin, but it’s always new money or an advance student. 

The class is so caught up in scolding Jackson on the fact that Sungjin is in this class that no one noticed that Jinyoung, news boy himself, just came in. 

“Wonpil, you holding up?”

He felt all the attention fall on him and it just stressed him out more than he already was. You see, all that everyone knows is that Wonpil owns some supreme restaurant that no one can visit since it’s only opened to very high officials. That Wonpil’s family was so rich despite only owning One. Single. Resturant. Yeah, he _lied_. Wonpil assumed that this would make him fit in, not make him the most well known. Advanced students could barely go through a day in this school without being knocked around, verbally or physically. 

“I could care less about ‘you know who’. I can always outsmart him if he gets in my way.”

He faked a smug smile and turned around, only to fiddle with his the line of his sweater. Jinyoung knew his lie, and it was his family’s fault that his lie was somehow believable. Ever since people put Wonpil in second place money wise, they compared him to Mr. Number One. Park Sungjin. Park Sungjin’s wealth was online for everyone to see and until Wonpil can prove that he is worth more, they always placed him second. Classmates assumed Wonpil was pissed at the thought of not being the wealthiest, but that was an assumption. All Wonpil wanted to do was show Sungjin that being rich isn’t all that, but the bastard never showed up. Wonpil didn’t want to be next to a lazy bum even if it was a lie. It ticked him off that his name can be mentioned in the same sentence as Sungjin. He knows he worked 10x harder than the bum ever has. Wonpil just knows.

“That’s my Piri.”

Jinyoung, son of the Prime Minister, took his seat next to his closest friend. Sure, he was part of Jackson’s possy, but he felt a better connection with Wonpil, especially after Wonpil exposed himself. Wonpil could feel his heart rush thinking about seeing the one and only Park Sungjin’s face.

The door flew open and silence fell.

“To your seats and take out last night’s english.”

To everyone’s disappointment, it was only their first block teacher. Class began and it was apparent that Sungjin found a way to skip. It was normal English class for everyone.

-

The tension in the classroom ended once class was dismissed. Hope for Sungjin’s face was lost and every scurried out for second block. Wonpil can only guess is that his class went to inform others on Sungjin’s absence. Wonpil just wanted to go to his culinary class to cook his stress away.

“That’s just one last thing to worry about, Piri. If he never shows up, we can continue living normal lives.”

Jinyoung was following Wonpil closely, smiling princely at everyone who tried to make eye contact with the two.

“Yeah, you do that and I’ll live with my lie.” 

Wonpil chuckled as his friend playfully pushed him and threw his arm around him, lovingly. As long as he is with Jinyoung, everything is smooth sailing.

Upon entering the Culinary room, two students who Wonpil loved were busy making the kitchen smell of tomato. Wonpil didn’t have to worry about his status or maintain a snobby personality in here. You could see his shoulders physically relax and could sense his mood lightening. 

“Jae and Jamie! How are my two idiots doing?”

Jinyoung made his entrance loud and clear, cracking the smaller boy up.

“Wonpil and Jae seem to be doing great. Are you going to ask about me?”

Jamie snickered in response and went back to slicing tomatoes vigorously, for what Wonpil can assume was a type of soup. Jinyoung took two freshly washed black aprons off the racks near the door and tossed one towards Wonpil. 

“Haha, so much talk for a advanced placement.” 

Jinyoung stuck out his tongue when Jamie realized what he said. Wonpil ran his hands through his hair as he sighed in relief. Jamie was well-known for her ability to stand up for herself and Wonpil admired her so. Jae, on the other hand, was known for his mom being a world renowned chef. Everyone was a bit shocked at the two being friends, but it was overshadowed after a while. Wonpil didn’t have to go through the shock as everyone assumed it was so he would know his “opponents” well. After all, the culinary class required groups.

The rest of the class poured in along with the teacher. It was almost the end of first semester as it was already July, so the kitchen was just a place where students could practice. 

“It seems the two of you have already started on something?”

Wonpil’s attention was brought back to Jamie’s tomato slicing. 

“You guys remember Jae’s secret crush? Right? Apparently _he_ is sick and Mr. My Mom is a World Class Chef says I make a mean tomato soup.”

Jae, blood rushed to his face, swiftly kicked Jamie in her right shin. Jae shared his interest in guys when he first met Wonpil. It just came out, without warning as Jae found Wonpil attractive. It was only known between the four of them now and Jae has been interested into some mysterious guy. 

“Shouldn’t you be making Samgyetang?”

Wonpil questioned why tomato soup, but he still made his way to the counter for a knife to help slice. Jamie rolled her eyes.

“I asked the same thing, but Jae said he overheard the guy saying how much he would die for some tomato soup so here we are.”

“Ok, well at least I pay attention to people-”

 

“Funny how you mock me when the guy you like doesn’t even bat an eye your way-”

The metal culinary door interrupted the bickering two. Wonpil smile disappeared as he watched an unfamiliar student walk in. Wonpil scanned the room and saw questioning eyes from his cooking classmates.

The teacher practically jumped from his seat and ran to guide the student around, signaling to everyone that he is supposed to be here.

His appearance was something. He was dressed normally- white dress shirt, followed by the school’s signature blue suit coat unbuttoned and dress slacks- but it was his face. His hair. His physique was lean, yet average. Average like his height. His face, structured to look friendly, was very intimidating. So in fact, Wonpil didn’t like the aura he was picking up. His hair was surprisingly shaved in a clean buzz-cut. Common from his poor middle school, but it was a wealthy high school and people decided that this is where appearance matters. It was a strange style to choose and he seemed to pull it off, more so than when Wonpil did back in his awkward years.

Cold and Handsome. If he were to label him as if he was in a cheesy dating simulator, he would be the tsundere type that girls fall for. He shuddered at the gross flower petals in his head as the thought passed through. Snapping him out of his thoughts though, was his teacher and he was face to face to...deep eyes. Wonpil could only describe them as deep and full of emotion. Not so cold as he appeared when farther away.

He saw Jinyoung in the corner of his make the same observation. 

“And this is our last group of four and I think you would enjoy some of our top students.”

He gestured to each of us and stated our names.

“Park Jimin, an advanced student. Kim Wonpil, son of a wealthy restaurant owner. Park Jaehyung, son of a world renowned chef. Finally, Park Jinyoung, student council president and son of South Korea’s own prime minister.”

Wonpil didn’t like the face the new student made at each of their titles. _New Money_. That must be it.

“Oh, and this is Park Sungjin-”


	2. Ignorance is Definitely Not Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is not as great as I was wanting it to be, but enjoy for now! -It's also very short-

“Park Sungjin-”

_No. ___

__Wonpil’s mind crashed and he felt his hands go numb. Wonpil’s gaze was everywhere -everywhere but Sungjin- as this was the only way he could keep the blood from rushing into his face. He could only imagine that he was not the only one panicking. He hoped he was not the only one who was having a silent meltdown, and that any moment he might throw up._ _

__As much as everyone was bewildered, time still has to pass. Their culinary teacher’s words didn’t register to Wonpil and he missed what led Sungjin to be alone with them._ _

__“Ah, if it isn’t Mr. Park Sungjin. Finally decided that skipping classes wasn’t your thing anymore?”_ _

__The class was practically worshipping Jamie for breaking the silence, but they were also praying for her safety. Sungjin didn’t have the kindest look on his face and it wasn’t bright to test him. Jinyoung, on the other hand, had a look so cheesy on his face that anyone would feel like they are looking at a children’s program. Jinyoung had responsibilities as student council president, so being too friendly with new students was just part of his everyday chore._ _

__After an awkward, long silence, Sungjin shuffled his feet as if they were hurting just from standing there. No one was going to get a word from him. Just deep eye contact and eyebrows that seem to be in a constant furrow._ _

__“Alright...let’s show Sungjin what we’re making..”_ _

__Jae, sure, he was curious as much as the next student, but his priorities lie in the tomato soup._ _

__“Right...Wonpil?”_ _

__Wonpil was still stuck in shutdown mode, drawing attention to himself. As if Jinyoung was his power on button, he snapped back when Jinyoung did his usual habit of throwing his arm around his friend. All he could do was make uncomfortable eye contact with Sungjin, making Sungjin confused as ever._ _

__As if Sungjin didn’t want to waste his time caring, he broke eye contact and took the nearest stool near the flat counter surface and away from all the ingredients._ _

__“Not interested..?”_ _

__Jinyoung asked, still trying to get a word from Wonpil._ _

__“Don’t bother. He probably doesn’t even hold his own spoon.”  
Wonpil, as if he was put on autopilot, went to the stove and proceeded with the “future boyfriend soup”, turning on the stove and filling up an empty, ceramic pot with chicken broth. His face burned when he realized he had opportunities to take a shot at the man. Sungjin’s scoff made music with Jinyoung’s sigh, as there was no student making a sound now due to Wonpil’s brave actions._ _

__“Maybe you should watch your mouth when all you’re making is plain tomato soup, egotistical chef.”_ _

__Wonpil dropped the wooden spoon right into the soup—like the idiot Sungjin thought he was._ _

__“This soup is going to be unprecedented and given to someone important to my friend, but I guess I’m sorry since you can’t understand that. _Maybe _you should invest in trying to not act like an antisocial 13-year-old.”___ _

____Wonpil was proud of his comeback, yet he decided that facing Sungjin was more important than the fact that he was cooking a spoon. Sungjin’s chin was already jut and his eyes were screaming that he was pissed, but something didn’t seem to register. Sungjin stood up hastily, almost knocking over the expensive bar stool, scaring the callower as Sungjin’s actions were too quick for him. Wonpil looked at the door and was about to dash for it, but was met with an unpredicted outcome. The elder grabbed the nearest dish towel and tongs off the counter, making his way past Wonpil._ _ _ _

____He was removing the burnt spoon from the pot._ _ _ _

_____Damn. ____ _ _ _

______“Look, I get it that you feel the need to scrawk at people, but can you pay attention to your cooking and not your ignorance? Thanks. I don’t need to explain a kitchen fire not even in hour of school.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sungjin threw the wooden spoon in the trash and laid the towel down, placing the broth tongs on top. He stood there, looking at Wonpil, who had whiplash from what just happened._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was a sudden attitude change, but it can be explained by the teacher walking back over from the other side of the room._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I just need to pass. Anything. Those teachers are not only giving me a grade for assignments, but for how I act.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sungjin’s whole aura, even if it was just for a moment, changed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Wonpil is not buying the whole desperate act.  
“So what? We should just cook and you sit there like a lazy bum? We get it, bad boy, but you can’t get a grade for free.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sungjin nodded, already aware of that knowledge._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m not going to be a dick since I have a lot riding on this.” He took a breath. “So I’ll cook whatever you want me to, but it’s going to definitely taste as bad as this school-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jae snickered and adjusted his glasses._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Dude, that’s literally _all_ you have to do in this class. It’s not a crime if you can’t cook, so don’t be so dramatic.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m not finished.” Sungjin leaned his back against the counter. “I know about you and your academic skills. Not your bitchy personality or serious grudge issues, but more than I wanted. I need something from you-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Please to god tell me that you need tutoring.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jamie was so into the whole situation and decided to interrupt. She busted out laughing._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So you’re telling me that Mr. ‘Worth More than Corporations’ is so desperate enough to get out of his family, he wants to come to school and ask for help not even an hour in?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s more than that, you brat-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ll do it if you do something for me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Curious, the group turned to Wonpil. The class was too preoccupied with their own grades, so the attention was off of them. Sungjin nodded, tilting his head slightly to the left._ _ _ _ _ _

______“As long as I’m not mass murdering, shoot.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______…_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Tell the school I’m worth more than you and you got yourself a deal.”_ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who left comments and kudos last chapter ♥ This is my first time ever writing something like this!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you did not enjoy! If you did, thank you so very much! I haven't seen much Sungpil here and I never really wrote, but wanted to give it a try.


End file.
